I Wanna Play A Game
by TrtlTot
Summary: VERY, VERY DEAD. MY APOLOGIES. Paige Winters is a werewolf intent on having as much fun as possible. She likes to treat people like her own personal play things. She has been moving around for some time and now finds herself in Jackson, Mississippi. Rated M for blood, sex, and violence
1. Introduction

**!~Attention~!**

**I do not own True Blood, though i would so love to!**

**All i own are my characters and this story line.**

**It is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

This section of the story is the introduction. I have pictures and banners and descriptions for other character located on my profile. Please feel free to look about. Read and review, please~! For there is always room for improvement~! Thanks~! 3 Nik

* * *

**Paige Winters**

Portrayed by Ashley Tisdale

**Age: **24

**Race: **Werewolf

**Orientation: **Bisexual

**Likes: **sex, blood, violence, the moon, dark alleys, the color white, drinking, dogs, and treating people like her toys.

**Hates: **the color yellow, tranquility, clean places, organization, extreme do-gooders, speeding tickets, and group sex.

**Personality: **She's bitchy and demanding, but can put a smile on when needed. She's seductive, flirtatious, and almost always in the mood for sex. She's a real friend, to those who deserve it, but call her a bitch and she'll rip throat out.

**Looking For In a Man: **Someone tall and sexy with enough hair to run her fingers through, but not too much to where she feels the need to braid it. Her men need muscles. If she's not constantly telling her man to take his shirt off, then he needs to hit the gym. She wants her mans voice to send shivers down her spine every time he talks. She wants a man to want to hold her every time he's near her no matter who's looking.

**Looking For In a Woman: **Someone taller than her, but not by much. She wants a girl with long hair and killer curves. Her kind of woman has to unafraid to bare her teeth and soul in the same outfit. She likes blonds, but is partial to redheads. She wants her woman to look like she can take care of herself and vulnerable at the same time. She may like women, but she would take man any day.

**History: **Paige was born in Waterville, Maine, 24 miles from Augusta. She was emancipated at the age of 16. When she left home she stayed with her 18 year old boyfriend, Scott. They broke up just before her 17th birthday and she moved out. She ended up renting an apartment with her best friend, Connie. Connie and Paige threw a house warming party and Paige's birthday party on the same night. Scott showed up to the party and wanted to apologize to Paige, but she wouldn't hear it. Scott finally convinced her to go on a walk and talk with him. They found themselves alone in the dark of night. At first everything was fine, but he used a few choice words that she didn't like and she went off. He felt that he couldn't take her anymore and walked away. Paige stayed were she was and vented for a while vandalizing a few things within her vicinity.

As she began her walk home she heard the soft sound of padded footsteps behind her. She turned expecting a dog, but came face to face with a black and gray wolf instead. She looked at it in both awe and fear. She began to back away slowly, but the wolf followed her. The wolf walked her into a wall and had her cornered. Paige could tell that this was no ordinary wolf, but she didn't know what else to make of it. She looked away for a second and the next thing she knew the wolf leaped at her. Paige felt the wolf's teeth sink into the soft flesh of her side before blacking out. She awoke a few days later in a strange room.

Semi-delirious, Paige got out of the bed that she was in and walk clumsily to the open door of the room. As she felt herself waking up, she noticed a strange presence within her. She felt stronger, faster, sexier even. She walked forth from the room and found a bathroom. She looked at herself and found that she was still in the same clothes that she remembered wearing last. She was in a pair of gray skinny jeans with multiple holes along the front of the legs. Her top was a black tank with a sheer layer over top and black beads strung about her torso. She did notice that her shoes and er jewelry was missing though, but decided not to stick to that. She then inspected her face and hair and the rest of her body in the mirror and found everything to be where it was supposed be. She then straightened her bed head and continued her exploration of the house she was in.

She wandered slowly down the halls and soon she could hear voices. She followed the voices and found herself in a large room surrounded by buff men and sexy women. One of then men looked at her and his eyebrows rose. He lifted a hand and the conversation of the room stopped, all eyes were on her. He then beckoned her to him. She looked at him and gave a small snort of defiance. The man smiled at her a rose to his feet. He walked towards her with a kind of grace that wasn't humanly possible. When he reached her he held his hand out and introduced himself as Tyler and told her that she was in Trenton, New Jersey. She looked at him with a face that was just wow. She gets moved from Maine to Jersey without ever knowing it… She was speechless

Tyler looked young, but Paige could feel an air of time about him and she knew that he was some where near his late thirties in age. She accepted his hand and gave her name. Tyler was about to speak when, Paige suddenly demanded to know what happened. Tyler smiled at her and called her feisty. He then returned to his chair and, again, beckoned her to him. This time she walked over to him and perched in small chair just out of his reach. She then raised an eyebrow at him and waited for his explanation.

Tyler told her that she had been turned into a werewolf. Paige looked at him in such disbelief that she almost laughed, but the way the silence in the room surrounded her, the way everyone in there looked at her, waited for her reaction, she knew it wouldn't have been the best of ideas. Instead she tilted her head and looked at Tyler, hard. He then nodded and continued on to tell her that the wolf she had seen four days ago was one of his pack. He pointed to one of the females in the room, a blond with wave upon wave of curls. She had a petit figure but a menacing aura. Paige nodded her head not really sure how to respond. Sure, being a werewolf would explain the presence she felt within her and the difference of persona she could feel forming, but she was still skeptical.

Paige looked at Tyler and told him to prove it. Tyler grinned and looked at a male in the room. The man immediately took his shirt off and undid his pants. As he pulled them down, the man shifted fluidly into a russet colored wolf. Paige felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Tyler then placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to think about a wolf and envision herself shifting into one as the man before her had just done. She looked up at him as if he just sprouted a second head. She shook her head a few times, closed her eyes, and thought of wolf as he had said. She pictured a white wolf, thinking them the prettiest and then tried seeing herself as the wolf. When she opened her eyes, everything in the room seemed to have gotten taller. She looked down and realized that it wasn't the room that had changed it was her. She had jet black paws and legs where her hands and arms should have been. She looked up at Tyler. He grinned down at her.

She then sauntered around the room, not believing that she had just turned into a wolf. She then noticed that her jeans had been ripped to shreds and the seams of her shirt had busted, sending black beads flying about in the process. She then growled at the predicament she was in. Sure, she was a wolf, covered in glossy black fur, but when she shifted back she would be naked. She then snarled and walked out of the room. She heard footsteps behind her and saw that it was the blond women that had bitten her. The blond told Paige that she had clothes that she thought would fit her. Paige looked up at the women and sniffed her. The women smiled and walked off into a room. Paige followed her in. The door was shut behind her and the blond walked over to a closet. She found some clothes and laid them on a chair. She then told Paige what to do to shift back. Paige listened and did as she was told. She shifted back and, as thought, she was naked. She stood up and stretched, not caring that the other women was in the room. She walked over to the chair with the clothes and put on what had picked out.

Paige asked the women if she had a bra that she could wear. The blond looked at her and then down at herself. Paige was bigger than her in the boob department. She then held out her hand and told Paige that her name was Elsie. Paige smiled at Elsie and took her hand. She then noticed a box of shiny stuff on a nightstand in the room. Elsie followed Paige's eyes and grinned. She walked over to the box and handed it to Paige. It was all of her jewelry and her shoes. Paige slipped on her things and looked down at herself. She liked what she saw. She was decked out in a dark pink tank top with pale blue, cut off shorts. She had her claw-like ring on her right middle finger and a silver raven's skull on her left. Her long skull necklace hung perfectly between her breasts and her Celtic star earrings were in place. She had a bracelet on each wrist. One was a thin silver band with skulls embossed on the outside. The other resembled chains around a thick cuff. She even liked how her silver half boot heels went with the rest of the outfit. She couldn't help but smile.

Years passed and Paige learned everything she needed to know about what it meant to be a werewolf. She stayed with the pack for three years. Just after her 20th birthday Tyler told her that it was time that she saw the rest of the world. Paige was informed though that she would always have a home with them. Elsie gave her a kiss on the cheek and the pack vanished into the night. Honestly, she thought that that was one of the most unique goodbyes ever. Every member of the pack was standing in an open field, naked. When it was time to leave, everyone shifted and the wolves disappeared into the darkness.

She felt a small tear run down her cheek before she shifted as well and took off in the opposite direction. She ran for what felt like days. She had gone from New Jersey to Delaware then to Maryland. From Maryland to Virginia, to North Carolina, Tennessee, Arkansas, and now she finds herself in Jackson, Mississippi. Jackson has a the familiar scent of wolves all over it and Paige's curiosity is demanding that she stop and take good look around. Now she looks for a store to break into for new clothes...


	2. Meeting A Faerie

**!~Attention~!**

**I do not own True Blood, though i would so love to!**

**All i own are my characters and this story line.**

**It is rated M for a reason.**

**

* * *

RECAP: **

Paige had gone from New Jersey to Delaware then to Maryland. From Maryland to Virginia, to North Carolina, Tennessee, Arkansas, spending a few days, months, even a year in one case, in each state. Now she finds herself in Jackson, Mississippi four years later. Jackson has a the familiar scent of wolves all over it and Paige's curiosity is demanding that she stop and take good look around. She almost didn't but with her 24th birthday in two days, she thought it would be a good idea. Now she looks for a store to break into for new clothes...

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting A Faerie

Paige slinked through the dark alleys of Jackson, Mississippi as a glossy black wolf. Her frosty blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She spotted a store the appeared to be closed. She did another quick scan of her area before darting across the street. With no hesitation, she launched herself through the large glass window of the store. Instantly, alarms went off and Paige dashed through the store ripping random articles of clothing off the racks. She ran from the store with the clothes and sat them down somewhere dry. She then returned to the store and found a pair of boots and some jewelry. So she was a thief, and?

Paige found an alley further away from the store and shifted back. Her long reddish brown hair cascaded down her back and her light brown, chocolate colored eyes surveyed the area. She smirked to herself and then stooped to pick up the multitude of clothing she had stolen. She tossed aside three different pieces of fabric before settling on an outfit. She then unloaded the boots and sifted through the jewelry and picked a few pieces. She then looked down at herself and pulled a small pouch from around her neck. In it lay two different rings. One ring had a wolf across the top and the other was claw of sorts. She then pulled on the boots and was glad to know that she had gotten a size that fit.

Paige then looked for a cheap hotel that she could stay in for the night. She found one on the edge of town and pulled some money out of the little pouch around her neck to pay for a room. She walked from the main office of the shady looking establishment and went to room number four and shoved the key in the lock. It was a bit hard to turn, but she got it. She entered the room and flipped on the light. The room was a hideous pink color that reminded her of an awkward shade of barf. There was one full size bed in the room and a small bathroom right within sight. _This would be a horrible hiding place, _she thought. She shut the door behind her and walked towards the mirror in the semi-nonexistent bathroom. Paige pulled off the clothes she was wearing and looked at herself. She was not surprised to see a few shards of glass sticking out her flesh. She had several small shards in both of her arms. She a few larger shards in her shoulders and one or two in her collar bone. She quickly removed all the shards she could see before turning in the mirror and examining her back. Just like she thought, there was glass in between her shoulder blades. She was going to need help getting those out. _Might as well have some fun with it_, she thought with a wicked grin.

Paige took one of the towels in the room and wrapped it around herself. She then walked out of her hotel room and breathed in deeply through her nose. She took in the scents of the night. She could smell old rain, sex, blood, meat, and other things. She was looking for the pheromones of a young male. She breathed in again and found the scent. She shifted her head to the left slightly as she realized that the scent was close to her and moving closer. She looked across the parking lot and saw him, young, about mid-twenties, and blonde. She smiled devilishly to herself and walked back towards her room. She waited in the door way until he was closer before speaking up.

"Excuse me, sir," she called. He looked at her and she saw that he had pale gray-green eyes. His facial features where perfectly symmetrical and she was impressed by the hungry look in his eyes as he looked at her. She could tell that the man before her would be more than happy to play a game with her.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked her. He stepped up to her, towering over her. Paige was a steady five-five. She looked up at him. He must been at least six feet. She looked him over in an obvious way and when she looked back at his eyes she had this look on her face that demanded that he remove his clothes right there. His chest was pleasantly muscled, like a sculptor took care in crafting him. She couldn't wait to put her hands on him. The look on his face was one of pure desire. Paige was no Plain Jane. She had an ample amount of breasts and an hour glass shape. Her legs were long and her skin was bronzed by the sun and she glowed even in the moonlight. To him, she was absolutely flawless, from what he could tell anyway.

"Yes, yes you can," she replied. "I was in a little scuffle of sorts and… well long story short, could I get you to get this glass out of my back?" She turned from him and pulled her waist length hair over her shoulder. She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and heard him suck in a breath.

"Sure. I'll get these out for you."

"Thank you so much. Come in," she said and opened her door. She walked into the small room and he followed her. Once inside, he shut the door. "Bolt it," she ordered. He did. He then turned gray-green eyes on her and she just smiled at him.

"Do you wanna lay down?" he asked her, gesturing towards the bed.

"I think it would be better to do this in the bathroom, better lighting," she spoke. She took a few steps backward towards the bathroom, beckoning him with her finger. He walked towards her until she backed into the counter top of the sink and he was right in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. Every move was deliberate. His hands slid down her arms to her hands. He lifted her hands from the counter and placed them further from the edge, bending her over the counter. Like this he was pressed against her from chest to stomach to hips to thighs and on down the line.

In the mirror, He never took his eyes off her face and she never took her eyes off his. She knew that he knew what she wanted and was thrilled about how he was handling himself. She smiled with a glimmer of lust in her eyes. He then removed his hands from hers and placed them on her hips. He slid his hands up the sides of her body to where his fingers where just under her breasts. He then moved his hands so that they were completely on her back. Paige felt one hand slide up to her left shoulder and the other just below the first shard of glass embedded in her flesh.

"This is gonna hurt," he said simply. She then felt pressure and the slicing pain of the glass being removed from her. She tried to relax the muscles around the area to ease some of the pain and help the glass be removed easier, but she wasn't sure if it was working. She then felt a sudden release and watched in the mirror as he moved and dropped the bloody shard into the sink.

"One down," she said with a slight strain in her voice. Werewolf or not, pain was pain.

"One to go," he said with a gentle smile reflected in the mirror. She then watched him place his hand on her back again. He moved his hand over her and located the next shard. "Ready?"

"Do it." He pulled on the shard of glass and she gasped in pain. That thing was really in there. He gave another hard tug and the glass was freed from her flesh. He dropped the second shard in the sink and placed both hands on the counter beside her hips.

"You okay?" He placed his chin on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply and felt the muscles in your back expand and contract. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Paige knew that it would heal, but it still stung like bitch. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She then felt him moving around her. She opened her eyes to see him turn on the water of the sink. He took a small washcloth and ran it under the water. With his arms still around her, her being pinned to the counter, he rung out the rag. He then pulled away from her slightly and she felt the cool, moistness of the rag over her wounds. She felt him dab the cloth on her sores. She closed her eyes again. The dabbing stopped after a bit and she heard the rag land in the sink with that well known wet-squish like sound. She then felt hands on her waist. He turned her to face him and the look on his face was lethal, demanding, and oh so seductive.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded as his hand began to move towards the front of her towel. A grin spread across his face and he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it casually to the floor. Paige placed hands on his chest, noticing a cross tattoo on his right peck, just below the collar bone, and dragged her hands down him, lightly trailing her nails. He shivered at her touch. Paige smiled wistfully and gave him a little shove. He stumbled back a few steps, towards the bed. He noticed the bed and took her hand. He led her to the bed and he sat on the edge of it. He placed his hands on her hips and held her in front of him.

"Do I have to pay you?" he questioned her. She felt a wide smile slide on to her face.

"No. Do I have to pay you?" She ran her hands through her long hair. She felt his hands slide down her hips to touch her bare thighs below the towel line.

"I don't want your money. I want your body," he said. His hands began there ascent up her thighs, under the towel. She looked down at him and smirked. She grabbed his wrists, stopping his hands just below her butt. She leaned towards him, lowering his hands as she did. He leaned back onto the bed, taking his hands from her, and propped himself up on his elbows. Paige leaned over him, a hand on either side of him.

"My name is Paige, and I wanna play a game."

"Name's Grant and I would be happy to play with you," he spoke with a seductive smile.

"Good," she said simply. She then reached for his belt buckle and undid it. She touched the button on his pants and one his hands wrapped around her wrist. Paige looked at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled her down to him as he rose up to meet her. He kissed her, crushing his lips to hers. The kiss was hungry and urgent, she liked it. She pulled back gasping for air. She pushed him back to the bed again. She looked at him. He had to be around the same age as her, give or take a year, but he just screamed innocence.

"Get up. Take off everything but your underwear," she demanded. Grant smiled up at her and got up off the bed. He watched her clamber on to it wrapped her thin little towel. He stood where she had and removed his socks and shoes. He then took off his pants and tossed them to the ground. Paige smiled at the black and gray plaid boxers that he was wearing and crawled to the foot of the bed. She held her arms open and he walked into them. Grant placed his hands on her waist while Paige put her hands on his shoulders. He looked her in the eye for a moment before tugging gently on her towel.

Paige watched him with true interest in her eyes. He pulled on the towel again and this time it came open. He looked her over and a devilish smiled crept on to his face. He then used the towel and pulled Paige's naked body flush against his. Paige then moved her hands from his shoulders to his lower back, sliding her hands over him, and dipped her hands into the back of his boxers. His skin was soft beneath her hands and she liked the feel of him, distracting as he was.

Grant took advantage of her slight distraction and pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her, straddling her with his body. He kissed her again. This time the kiss wasn't as urgent, but just as hungry. He then kissed her ear before going to the nape of her neck. Paige felt a twinge of excitement from when he pushed her, no one else ever had. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he kissed his way down her chest. He took great care in how and when he bit her, kissing here, nibbling there. Paige hitched her right leg on his hip, wanting feel as much of him as possible. Grant kissed his way to her navel and dipped his tongue inside. This sparked a small gasp from Paige.

Grant smiled at the sounds coming from Paige. He wanted her to make more. He slid one hand down her right thigh and lifted it from his hip. He lifted her leg into the air and kissed the inside of her thigh from her knee down. Paige watched him with a great amount of attention. There was something off about him. He was too eager to please her, too eager to be with her. He neared her entrance and she wanted him to keep going, but a large part of her sanity told her to stop.

Paige placed a gentle hand on the side of Grants face and made him look at her. He had a small amount of confusion in his eyes. She smiled gently and pulled her leg out of his grasp. As she did so the confusion spread even more so on his face. She then sat up and looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her. Paige shook her head no. "Then why stop me?"

"Because I need to ask you a very serious question."

"I've been tested for everything, I'm disease free," he said quickly. Paige could tell that he really wanted to continue, but she had to know something.

"How many people have you been with?" As soon as the words left her lips, Grant's face fell and shadowed.

"One. Just one."

"What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well honestly, I'm thinking of keeping you, but I feel like I'm taking something from you," she said sweeping her hair out of her face. He looked at her with such disbelief.

"Is that it? You don't want to be with a virgin? Well allow me to inform you that I'm not!" Grant was standing by now. He turned from her and began looking for his pants. Paige watched him with intrigue and a sly grin graced her lips. He stooped to pick up his pants and Paige readied herself for a pounce. As soon as he straightened up, pants in hand, Grant was tackled to the ground. Paige had thrown herself from the bed and landed on Grant. She took his pants from his hands and tossed them across the room. She straddled him and looked up at her in confusion, anger and delight.

"I never said I wanted you to leave," She whispered. Grant raised an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Then why did you ask me those questions?" he asked her.

"I asked because I was curious. The way you touched me told me that you weren't a virgin, but the way you looked at me screamed innocence. I wanted to make sure that if you were innocent, that you wanted me and not something special. I didn't bring you in here to make love to me; I brought you in here to fuck me," she answered. Grant looked up at her, unable to think of words to say. His body, though, knew exactly what it wanted. Paige looked down as she felt something moving beneath her. When she looked, she felt a whole new smile play upon her lips. She leaned over Grants body, her breasts pressing against his chest and kissed him. Grant felt his hands go to her shoulders and press her against him even harder. Paige's hands were down at his hips, fighting with his boxers. She finally sat up and let out a frustrated growl.

"Take them off!" she yelled in impatience. She wanted him inside her right now. She had had a rough night and right now all she wants is the joys of a successful game. Grant pulled off his boxers and grinned as Paige admired his size. He wasn't small by any means, but he wasn't overly huge either. He was perfection in Paige's eyes, just the right size. She reached a hand out to him, wrapping her thin fingers around his shaft. Grant shivered. The feel of her hand on him was spine tingling. Never would he go so long without a woman's touch. The pleasure he felt right then, with such simplicity, it was driving him crazy. Six months without sex and one touch is about to send him through the roof. He had to have her; he had to be in her.

Grant took her by the wrist and pulled her from his aching member. He pulled her up his body and positioned her over him. He looked into her eyes and all he saw was lust. He gripped her hips and just as he was about to thrust up into her, she lay a gentle hand on his pelvis. A dark smile traced her lips as she drew small circles on his flesh with her finger. She led her finger lower as he shifted and shivered under her. If Paige wasn't so determined to have him inside her, she would have prolonged his pleasurable torture; she would have tasted him, pleased him with her hands, felt him treble and writhe under her.

Paige then took of hold of his throbbing member and rubbed herself against the head of him. She cried out at the feel of him, head back. Grant took advantage of her slight break in attention and pulled her down on to him, sinking every inch of him inside her. The impact was so sudden, so delicious, that she gasped and her head snapped back down to look at Grant as he groaned. She was so warm and tight and everything he needed her to be. For just a few seconds, the two of them sat in the pleasure of feeling each other. Then Paige began to move, a slow grind at first. Grant held her hips as she moved and he loved the sensations of their two bodies together. He then grew impatient and lifted her just the slightest bit above him, just enough space for him thrust up inside her.

It was hurried and rushed and desperate, but Grant and Paige soon found themselves in the bliss of release. Paige collapsed onto Grant and smiled. He looked down at her and grinned before pulling out of her. She sounded a small moan at the movement. Paige then sat up and stretched, her back to Grant. He was eying her when he noticed something missing. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her body to the ground, straddling her ass.

"Whoa, there. I wouldn't mind a second round, but this is no way to approach me," she said, surprise in her voice. Grant didn't say anything to her. He swept her hair aside and traced her back. Paige then realized what he was looking for.

"I just removed two shards of glass from your back and yet there are no wounds," he spoke softly, getting off of her. She rolled on to her side and looked at him. Grant looked scared, angry, and oddest of all, knowledgeable. He scooped up his boxers and put them back on, no longer wanting to be naked in front of her. He then crossed his arms and looked at her. "What are you?"

Paige took in a deep breath. She debated on telling him the truth or just killing him. She then shook her head and decided to tell him. _Who knows, maybe I'll end up with a new pet, _she thought. She then stood up and found her towel. She wrapped herself in it and turned to face him. She then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I'm a werewolf," she said simply. She watched him for a reaction, which would truly decide whether or not he lived or died.

"A werewolf? You? But you're so small," he spoke. He scratched the back of his head and looked her up and down.

"You don't seem surprised. Why not?"

"I have friends who are werewolves, but they're huge. You're tiny," he replied simply. Paige's jaw dropped. She looked down at herself than up at the man in front of her. She was on the small side, even for a human. She then shrugged her shoulders and perched on the edge of the bed. She looked back up at Grant and gave a small smile, patting the bed next to her. Grant tilts his head to the side and looks at her. _Small, fragile, human looking, harmless, _he thought. He walked over to her and squatted in front of her. He placed his hand on her knees and looked into her eyes. Paige marveled at the pale green-gray orbs that stared at her. She reached a hand out to touch him but stopped short, unsure. Grant watched her move. When she didn't touch him he picked her up and threw her on the bed, scrambling over her, pinning her. Paige was so surprised by the suddenness that she had no time to react. She felt him move over her and was glad to feel his lips on hers when he kissed her. The kiss itself was reassuring and hungry. He still wanted her, even knowing what she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He could feel her legs coiling around his waist as he began to press her closer to himself, lifting her from the bed.

~XxX~XxX~

Paige woke the next morning surrounded by warmth, stiff as hell, and sore in all the right places. She felt a weight across her abdomen and when she peered down her body, she noticed a finely muscled forearm. She traced her fingers along the smooth flesh of the arm for a few moments before rolling over to face the man holding her. She maneuvered her legs so that she was tangled in her companions body. The chest she now faced had a cross tattooed on the right side. She traced the ink and glanced down his body, spotting what appeared to be either moles, beauty marks, or freckles; she couldn't really tell from the angle she was looking from. Paige then pulled herself in closer to the male body and nuzzled his chest. She was warm and happy and didn't want to move.

Grant woke to the feel of someone touching his chest. He opened his eyes just the slightest amount and found himself staring down at reddish brown hair. When she pulled in closer to him he felt a small grin form on his face. He then gave her a small hug with the arm already wrapped around her. He then placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Paige, too, fell back into a deep slumber. The two of them were cuddled together for about another hour when they were awoken to the sound of knocking on the door. Paige shifted ever so slightly and glared at the door. The knock sounded again, more urgent this time. Grant moved to get up, but Paige shook her head no and took in a deep breath through her nose. She inhaled all the scents around them and on the other side of the door she could smell anger, fear, and wolf. Another werewolf was standing outside the motel room door.

She got off the bed and found a pair of underwear on the flood and put them on. Paige then looked about for a shirt, but the Were pounded on the door again. She then growled to herself and swung open the door in just her panties.

"What?" she questioned angrily, voice raised. The morning sun was blinding her and Paige couldn't see the visitor's face. She could see that it was a male and that he was obviously very well built. Paige squinted into the light and caught movement. The visitors hand came shooting up her. She reacted quickly and grabbed his wrist with both hands. She spun into him, swept her foot back, and pulled her his wrist over her shoulder, flipping him. The man landed hard on his back and groaned. Paige then perched her foot over the man's groin and applied very little pressure.

"Stop!" called Grant from the bed. He threw the cover's to the side and strode over to the man on the floor. Paige looked at him questionably.

"You know him?" she asked. Grant simply shook his head and knelt down beside the man. Paige looked at the pair on the floor for a moment before slowly removing her foot. She then turned and found her top from the night before. She put in on and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the two men; waiting for an explanation.

"Al, dude, you alright?" questioned Grant. The man, Al, grunted and sat up very slowly.

"I'm fine. You didn't show up last night, so I got worried when you didn't call or anything," he spoke. Paige cocked her head to the side and frowned. _What are you, his dad? _she thought.

"I know, man. I'm sorry. I, uh, just kinda got caught up in something," said Grant sheepishly.

"And by something, he means my vagina," smirked Paige. The two men looked over at her. Grant had a cross between humor and embarrassment on his face, while Al looked furious.

As if suddenly remembering why he was there, Al got to his feet and glared down at Paige. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with Grant?"

Grant then stood as well and realized that he was still naked and that the front door was still open. He grimaced at the thought of passersby seeing what is and what could transpire in the room. He quickly shut the door and located his boxers, putting them on.

"My name's Paige. I'm here because I'm curious about the smell of wolf all over this town. And I want Grant to be my plaything," answered Paige. She looked at Grant with a sultry smile as she said that last bit. "Your turn. Name and reason for disrupting us, please."

"My name is Alcide. I'm here because I have to protect, Grant."

"Dude. You don't have to protect me," said Grant. Paige opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't know what she is!"

"Yes I do. She's a werewolf. Just like you, Alcide."

"Um, excuse me," Paige interjected. Grant and Alicde looked over at Paige with faces that just screamed 'What?' Paige stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Why exactly do you feel the need to protect Grant? Oh and, you really shouldn't talk about me like I'm not here. Next time, hm, well..."

"Sorry about that, Paige. It's just, well..." began Grant. "I'm not exactly human, myself." Alcide clapped his hand to his face and just cringed, turning from Paige.

"Then what are you?" she questioned, inhaling through her nose. She drew in the scents of the room and the surrounding area. She could smell sex, blood, wolf, and human. Her brows furrowed and she drew in another breath. There was something hidden in the scents. It was like the scent was wrapped in human and werewolf, but not quite hidden.

"I'm a – "

"Don't tell her anything! You don't know her!" growled Alcide. Paige snarled and lunged at the man. She knocked him to the ground bared her teeth. Alcide was so taken aback that he didn't know what to do.

"I'm not so sure I like you talking. Maybe you should shut your fucking face and let him talk to me," she said, seething. Grant placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. She then smiled sweetly and relaxed her grip on Alcide.

"I'm a faerie. Not pure, but damn close," Grant said. He sat on the bed and looked at Paige and Alcide on the floor. He had this sudden image of the two of them having sex, and he shook the thought from his head. _Odd,_ he thought.

"You're Fey?" she questioned. "Neat, but what does that have to do with you?" She was now straddling the large man. She looked at him then, really looked at him. He was so beyond sexy. He had dark gentle curls down to his ears and dark brown eyes. His face had just the right amount of scruff and the body she felt beneath her was nothing short of heavenly. If it weren't for the fact the Grant was in the room, she would totally try to strip him and exam the hard muscles below her tiny frame.

Alcide looked up at her and had the sudden urge to flip her over and fuck her right then and there. He struggled with himself to keep his eyes on her face. He so desperately wanted to look over the delicate body that was perched upon him. She felt warm and soft and – he had to focus! She had spoken to him. He thought for a moment on what she had asked and it finally occurred to him, that he honestly didn't know. He just felt obligated to protect him. Maybe it was because of who he was related to, but he really didn't have the best of answers.

"He protects me because of my cousin. She's fey, too, and well... he kinda has a thing for her," answered Grant. "Why don't you and I get cleaned up, Paige and when we're done the three of us can try a less stressed introduction." Paige and Alcide looked at each other and then back to Grant before nodding in a agreement. Paige got off of Alcide and decided to take a shower first. Before entering the bathroom, though, she told the boys that they would have to take her shopping so she could have something clean to wear. They sighed and agreed to her terms and she smiled and got in the shower.

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long to get this out... I really don't have much of a reason except for the fact that I take a long time to write shit... my bad. But, yeah, I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully it won't take a month and a half to get it out... no promises. Read and review, for there is always room for improvement. Give it to me hard. I wanna know what you think... speaking of which, I know that last sentence came out so wrong, but I really a shit. Anyways~ thanks for reading. This chapter was ten pages... just a side note for me.

Thanks again,

Nik


End file.
